The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
Light emitting devices are known that employ a combination of a semiconductor laser element and an optical component. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-072513 describes an optical component that includes a support member having an inner lateral surface defining a through-hole, and a second light-transmissive member fixed on the inner lateral surface by fusing a first light-transmissive member. The optical component may further include a third light-transmissive member fixed on the second light-transmissive member by fusing. Glass is an example of a material of the first light-transmissive member.